


Demonic Revelation

by switchknitter



Series: The Afterlife of Tony Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Hardly Any Smut, Incubus!Tony, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: The former Avengers don't know that Tony's become an incubus.That's about to change.





	Demonic Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, ever since KaitouLuminous suggested it in the comments to Genius.
> 
> Thanks once again to the best beta on Earth, MxVampirePunk, who worked their ass off whipping this into shape.

Tony was annoyed.

He and Loki had been in the middle of some incredibly hot sex when FRIDAY had interrupted. A small spacecraft had just landed on the White House lawn. Tony told her to call the ex-Avengers, hands still on a panting Loki, and quickly put his mouth back on his god. He finished sucking Loki off before FRIDAY told him the others were notified. What? He was hungry.

He suited up, and Loki immediately teleported them to D.C. The quinjet was just landing as they arrived. There was a showdown with the Secret Service in the lawn, against a couple dozen green aliens with big pointy ears. The ugly bastards all wore sleeveless purple jumpsuits and carried big black guns. They looked mean but ridiculous. Their ship was on the ground nearby, hatch open as more aliens poured out.

“Who the hell are you guys?” Tony stepped forward, careful to not get hit as the fight raged on.

“We are Skrulls,” the tallest one replied. “We have come to inform you that Earth is now under our domain.”

“Riiiiight,” Tony raised an eyebrow. “And you think we’re just going to be okay with that?”

The Skrull’s face filled out and paled, and suddenly Tony was looking at Rogers. The Skrull smirked with Captain America’s face. “How will you be able to tell, when we can look just like you?”

There was a shimmer of green -- Tony would recognize that anywhere -- and then the Skrull was transforming back with a screech and a twist of their body It looked painful. The Skrulls all looked at each other in horror. Then they attacked, their guns shooting glowing blue. Tony stumbled backwards out of the tallest’s range and shot into the sky.

The bastards were tough. 

Tony aimed at one with his repulsors. The blast knocked the Skrull sideways. Tony took a deep breath, swaying in the air, then turned to take out another. He saw the Skrull right itself, and suddenly it was coming at him again. He wished Hulk was here. But he couldn’t afford having Loki run off to fetch them, not when Loki was the one keeping them from shifting. Bruce was back in New Asgardia, and Tony was pretty sure the fight would be over before he and Thor could get here. 

As Tony hit another Skrull and rolled out of the way of a blast, he caught a glimpse of Loki. His god looked strained as he held together whatever spell he was using on the Skrulls. A spell that also meant Loki couldn’t fight. _Shit_.

Tony spun in the air, firing from above, trying to distract them. He would not risk Loki. A arrow shizzled through the air as Hawkeye shot a Skrull right in the eye. It stumbled to the ground, and then the arrow exploded. It fell over dead.

“The eyes, get ‘em in the eyes!” Tony shouted over the comm. He swooped down to shoot one in the face, but repulsors did nothing to them. They weren’t enough. A shot rang out and Tony glanced to Romanoff. Thank fuck Black Widow was there with her guns. Once Tony had the Skrull on the ground, Nat stood over him and shot point-blank into his eyes. The Skrull gurgled and went still.

Tony looked around. Everybody was either getting the aliens on the ground or else aiming for the eyes. “I’m going to take the ship,” Tony said. “Widow, with me. The rest of you, keep fighting.”

Tony went on board through the open hatch. He landed with a clunk of metal boots on the ship’s hull, drawing the attention of the few Skrulls that were left on board. Widow and Iron Man didn’t hesitate to jump them. It was a fight. But he quickly knocked them down and listened to the ringing of Nat’s guns as she finished them. 

Suddenly a bang hit his ears. 

Pain shot through him. Tony fell to the floor, shit his side hurt even as he felt himself knitting back together. He heard gunshots, and a thump of a body falling. Widow had gotten the asshole. He hated those damn energy weapons.

She rushed to his side. “Stark! Are you--” She blinked as he groaned, waving her off as he started to get up. He hurt, but the pain was already receding. His suit was fucked though. Through and through. 

“I’m fine. C’mon.” He staggered a little, but Nat didn’t try to help him. He led the way out of the ship, too tired to bother to see if she was following. Tony’s display still worked, even with the damage to the suit, so he didn’t bother taking it off as he exited. All the Skrulls were dead except the tall one who’d changed into Cap. He was struggling against a thick metal cable holding him down.

“You will pay for this, humans!” The Skrull shrieked as a Secret Service dragged him away. They’d probably give him to SHIELD to get information out of him. If this was a scouting force, they’re be more coming. Fuck.

Tony went to check on Loki, who was standing by Barnes. His god looked tired. “Can we go home now?” Tony tried not to whine.

“I… I cannot teleport right now. Used too much magic.”

Shit. “Hey Cap” Rogers paused from walking with his team to the quinjet, “Can we catch a lift?” Being stuck in a plane with those assholes wasn’t his idea of a good time, but at least the quinjet was fast. He glanced to Loki again. He didn’t like how pale his god was.

“Of course,” Rogers said. He was looking at Tony like he’d never seen him before.

“What is it?”

“Your suit. You, uh…” Rogers indicated on his own body where the hole in Tony’s armor was.

“Oh, right.” It didn’t hurt anymore. “We’ll talk on the jet.” He walked past them, taking the lead even as Roger frowned. “Everybody in,” he ordered, picking up a small laugh from Loki who was hot on his heels There were too many men in black around for Tony’s comfort.

The group piled in in silence, each finding seats before the quinjet took off. Most of them were either staring at Tony, or trying not to. Hawkeye took the controls, and the plane soared upwards.

“Something you want to tell us, Stark?” Widow smiled at him. It was scary.

Tony sighed. He leaned back in his seat, brushing shoulders with Loki. It made him relax some. “Remember my supposed death a few months back?” There was a few nods. “I actually died. Loki brought me back.”

“What?” Rogers said. “That’s impossible.”

Loki snorted as Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s the truth,” Tony said. “Loki turned me into, well, a demon.”

“How?” Cap asked, disbelieving.

“My magic is not your business,” Loki stated. Tony leaned against him in silent support.

“So I’m an incubus now. End of story.”

“You feed on sex?” Wanda’s eyebrows went up.

“Yeah.” There was a pause and Tony could see them all taking it in.

Unable to resist, Tony gave Cap a blatant onceover. “You know, Rogers, I’m pretty hungry right now. Healing like that? Took a lot out of me.”

Tony could feel Loki through their bond. He was trying not to laugh out loud.

Rogers turned bright red. “Tony,” he chided, voice an octave higher than usual.

“Aw, c’mon.” Tony licked his lips. “Just a little snack.”

Cap looked like he wanted to jump out of the plane. It was great. Tony could barely contain his grin.

Loki started cackling. He pulled Tony close. “As if I would allow anyone to touch my… Tony.” Tony knew Loki wanted to say _pet_ , but didn’t want the others questioning their relationship even more. Tony was grateful. Their opinions of him were low enough already, and they wouldn’t understand that the term of endearment made him feel treasured.

“You let him feed on you?” Barnes said, looking amused. He looked far more relaxed than the rest of them.

“It is pleasure greater than you will ever know in your lifetime,” Loki replied. “You have no idea.”

“Huh.” Barnes looked intrigued. Rogers looked horrified. Loki was giggling through their bond

“We’re nearing Stark Tower,” Barton said, sounding ready to puke.

“Oh good,” Loki said. “I can’t say it’s been a pleasure, but I appreciate the ride.” He teleported himself and Tony to their bedroom.

“Thought you were tired,” Tony said, grinning. The look on Cap’s face was one he’d treasure for years to come.

“I am a god, and you are hungry.” He looked affronted, but Tony could sense his good humor through the bond.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Tony told him.

And so they did.


End file.
